


Grace and Charity

by stellacanta



Series: Rewind. Reset. [5]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: It was something that Alfyn thought about, every once in a while, but never brought up. Trust Primrose to see right through him.





	Grace and Charity

**Author's Note:**

> ... this is surprisingly the least spoilery fic in this entire series, there are practically no spoilers except for a location spoiler. Take that as you will.

“Hey, Primrose.”

Primrose looked up from the mug of mead she was considering and towards Alfyn, who seemed uncharacteristically glum. She blinked. Alfyn wasn’t exactly a gloomy drunk, if anything he tended to get more rambunctious the more he drank. Primrose couldn’t help but wonder what caused him to be so down. “Yes, Alfyn?” She slid smoothly into a chair next to the younger man, and placed a hand on his arm. “You look down, something on your mind?”

“Yeah, uh, I don’t know how to put it-“ Even the chuckle that Alfyn gave seemed tense. She raised an eyebrow something must _really_ be eating at him. “Have you ever considered we might not be able to get back?” Alfyn rubbed the back of his neck and did his best to not look in her direction. “Like, we end up changin’ too many things and the way back gets closed to us? Timelines and all that?”

Huh, when he put it that way- “No, I can’t say that the thought ever crossed my mind. We’re here because things need to be fixed aren’t we? Lingering spirits and all that. Wasn’t that what we were told when we exited the Gate? That there were still things that needed to be taken care of for everything to be set right?” She took a sip of the mug of mead that she had with her and made a face. Well, that was an interesting flavor for mead.

“Heh, so I’m just overthinkin’ it then? We fix things here, things go back to normal, we go back home?”

Primrose didn’t answer him immediately, opting to take another look at her mug to try to gauge what was put in it. “You do have a good point though. Things will be different because we changed things here and we don’t know how that’ll affect our world. Still, I couldn’t see why that doesn’t mean we can’t go back.” She looked towards Alfyn and let her hand wander up to the man’s shoulder. Primrose rested her head on his shoulder the way she sometimes did for patrons at the bar in Sunshade. “What’s on your mind, Alfyn? Is there something you’re worried you’re not going to get back to?”

Alfyn was still doing a remarkably good job of ignoring her presence. He shrugged and looked down at his mug. “Y-yeah, I guess you could say that.” She waited for him to say more, but he didn’t, opting to take a deep gulp from his mug instead.

Primrose huffed out and stood up from the chair, her hair brushing the younger man’s cheek as she stood up. Well, she could get the message when she wasn’t wanted. (Still, she couldn’t help but be worried for Alfyn. The last time he had been this unhappy had been the incident with Miguel, and everyone was slightly worried for him then.) “Don’t drink too much and get some sleep if you can tonight. I think Tressa wants us to head out early tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye m’am.”

Primrose didn’t look behind her as she left the tavern for the inn. Her brows furrowed as she stepped out and she pondered what Alfyn had brought up. She looked up at the cloudy night sky and shook her head. No, best not to worry about it. There were still things that needed to be done. (The future was best left to worry about later.)

**Author's Note:**

> **Press - for divine banter**
> 
> Sealticge: (giggling) Alfyn really is remarkable isn't he?  
> Steorra: (giggling) Indeed. Dohter, you have picked a most impressive young man as your disciple.  
> Dohter: ...  
> Dohter: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not.  
> Dohter: (Poor Alfyn.)


End file.
